At world's end: Kinva's awakening
by RaphaelTMNT
Summary: A new species have come up with a plan to take over the worlds. The first part of their plan is to get rid of Sonic and Mario! But an unlikely hero will get involved! Sonic/Mario/Ratchet crossover story!
1. Chapter 1

**At world's end: Kinva's awakening**

**By Kristoffer Garrett**

Throughout space things are rough, with asteroids crashing into one another. The various planets of this solar system show it's beauty through the darkness of nothingness. Within a planet galaxies away, a plan is being created. Seven alien life forms sit within a room at a large table.

"Hello Mark, Kyie, Heath, Jam, Kayla, and X39. I'm glad you could all make it to this meeting. Our scanners have fully scanned Galaxy 32-50; everything is ready for further preparations."

He is interrupted as Kayla's hand goes up. He waves his hand over at her, signaling he will answer the question later.

"Getting to the planets of this galaxy will be no problem indeed, but we do have a minor problem." There are two obstacles that we must take care of accordingly." He tells.

"So captain, is it the dimension wall that is a problem? If so I have the right knowledge of taking care of that problem." Heath asks.

The room is silent for a bit. The captain opens up a nearby suit case, pulling out a few pictures and throwing them onto the table. The group looks at the pictures, but are confused on the point of it.

"Why have you shown us these photos, what do these two have to do with anything?" Mark asks.

The Captain walks in circles with his hand over his chin. A smile escapes from his lips.

"The two of them are who could jeopardize our whole mission; they must be taken care of before we can do anything. The animal is a hedgehog by the name of Sonic, and the man wearing blue and red is called Mario." He tells.

Everyone sitting at the table begin to laugh aloud. The squad captain gets angry at this, and waits for them to stop.

"Your joking right cap, you think these two can stand in the way of our army of seven billion!" Kayla says, laughing again.

"As I said before, the two of them are just a minor threat. But everything will run smoothly if they are both out of the picture! A great advantage to us is the two of them have never met, nor are on the same planet." He tells.

"So what is your plan for eliminating them?" Jam asks.

"I'm going to send them to the Phortex8W, there's no possible way they can get out." He says, collecting the photos from the table.

"What about the species of each planet, it's not like they will just sit there and go along with us taking over. What will be our strategy, we need one if we want things to turn out perfect?" Kayla asks.

The captain puts the pictures into an envelope, and locks them up with the rest of his files. He turns back around to his team.

"Earth will be the easiest to complete our mission, given the fact we look just like the humans. They won't be able to notice a difference. I've already sent a few of our experts to dispose of Mario and Sonic." The captain tells.

He dismisses them all for a break from the room.

**Planet Earth **

In the city of New York Brooklyn, the two plumbers are fast asleep. They stay within an apartment in the middle class part of town. A telephone rings aloud, waking Luigi. He looks over at his clock to see that it is 5:15 AM. The plumber yawns getting out of his bed to answer the phone.

"Hello you have reached the residence of the Mario brothers, how may I help you?"

"This is Mr. Cain; I believe the two of you did some plumbing for me last week. Well anyway, the pipes in my basement are still leaking! The two of you need to get back over here right now and fix it!" He yells.

Luigi attempts to say something, but the costumer hangs the phone up on the other side. He stretches before hanging up as well. opening the door to his room he walks across the hall; banging on Mario's door. His brother is awake right away!

"What is it 'a Luigi?" Mario asks.

"We have to drive out down town; it seems Jordon's pipes need tightening." Luigi replies.

Mario gets out of his bed, sitting at the edge. Luigi heads back into his room turning on a light. He slides the door to his closet open, to see many pairs of overalls and green shirts. He pulls a pair out, with his hat and gloves and dresses quickly. Last he slips into his brown shoes. Mario gets dressed as well, and the two of them are on their way.

"I would like to drive this time Mario; you did the last three days." Luigi suggests.

Mario just shrieks his shoulders, alerting Luigi he didn't mind. The two of them hurry and get into the vehicle, because of the pouring rain. Luigi drives as his brother sits in the passenger side. Neither one of them speaks; they sit in silence for a bit.

"You still have not read the letter from Peach. It's been sitting on the table for over two weeks now. You never know, it might be important." Luigi breaks the silence.

Mario just stares outside of the window at the rain drops. He turns over to face his younger brother.

"I don't know how I continue to forget, it's just we have been so busy lately. But I will check it out. Mama Mia Luigi slow down, it's a red light." Mario tells.

Luigi steps on the breaks and waits. Mario turns back to looking outside of the window.

**Mushroom Kingdom **

Toad sits outside of the castle, talking with a familiar dinosaur. The two of them discuss a huge upcoming event.

"I wonder what kind of Cake she will have, man I can't wait! I'm glad the princess is finally getting married. On top of that Prince James seems like a really nice guy!" Yoshi says, jumping up a bit.

"I agree with you one hundred, I'm just wondering why we haven't heard from Mario and Luigi yet. She sent them an invitation to the wedding a few weeks ago. It's so strange; they have not been to the mushroom kingdom in over a year and a half." Toad adds.

Yoshi sprints over to an apple tree, pulling off two of them. He throws one to Toad, who catches it. Yoshi throws his up, and devours it quickly using his tongue. He then walks over next to Toad who takes his time.

"I'm positive the two of them will be here soon, I can't wait. It sure will be nice to see them again." Yoshi says.

Toad just smiles agreeing with his long time friend. Inside of the castle, Peach sits on a stool in front of a mirror. Brushing her hair while in a deep train of thought. Her fiancée walks up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She smiles while resting her head on his hand.

"How are you doing babe?" He asks.

"I'm doing great, but I can't wait to meet all of your family tomorrow." She replies.

She turns around to look up at his short blond spiky hair, and dark green eyes. The two of them smile at each other. She wraps her arms around his neck, bringing their lips together. They kiss passionately for a few seconds. He breaks the kiss and they smile at each other for a few moments.

"So will I get the chance of meeting the famous Mario and Luigi? Everyone speaks of them in your kingdom?" He asks.

Peach turns back around brushing her hair again.

"I hope so, but I haven't heard back from them yet. The wedding is tomorrow, so chances are they won't be there." She says with disappointment in her voice.

He bends down a bit, putting himself next to her.

"Even if they don't attend, I will make it a wedding you will never forget." He whispers into her ear.

She smiles at his words. Continuing to brush her hair he exits the room.

Inside of Luigi's mansion, fly guys and a group of toads buddies make repairs.

"We have to fix this place up nice, this is where the reception will be held." A toad says.

"What if Luigi doesn't come, wouldn't that be a little unnecessary to hold this thing here?" A shy guy asks.

"It doesn't matter if he comes or not, we aren't changing plans at the last minute."

The group continues to work hard, putting up signs and decorations! Back at the front of the castle, Yoshi continues to speak with Toad himself.

"I heard rumors they will be taking their honey moon, to Isle Delfino! I'm still so happy she has found a man, she will spend the rest of her life with." Toad says cheerfully.

Yoshi sits in silence, listening and watching the wind blow leaves across the grass and dirt. Toad looks over at the dino, who seems to have worry in his eyes. Pigeons fly in the bright blue sky, making the sounds of birds.

"You seem a bit upset, is something bothering you?"

Yoshi does not answer looking up into the sky, the feathers of pigeons glide down

"I don't know but, I always thought there was something special between them. I guess maybe it just wasn't meant to be." He finally replies.

"Who're you talking about? You're not making much sense at all." Toad asks.

"I'm talking about the princess and Mario!"

Toad is now the one who is silent, not sure what to say if anything. He thinks a little while about Yoshi's assumption.

"Maybe there was a spark between them, but it was more of a friendship. Mario and Luigi will always be close friends to her. Just like they're to us." Toad tells.

"If you think about it maybe that is the reason we haven't heard from them yet. The fact she is getting married could have been too much for them to take in." He suggests.

"Are you serious, they wouldn't miss this for the world. In my opinion, they're probably surprising us and will come at the last minute!"

Yoshi smiles at the thought, hoping that he is right. Inside the castle Peach runs a bubble bath, and gets into the tub. The front door to the castle opens, and James steps outside.

"Hey Toad could you come inside for a minute, I have a few things I would like to discuss?" He asks.

"No problem James, I'll be right in. I'll see you later Yoshi."

Toad heads inside with the prince. Yoshi decides to take a walk, and heads down a hill.

**Brooklyn New York**

Mario stands on a latter with a Reinch, tightening the pipes. In the meantime Luigi makes modifications, to some of the other equipment they worked on last time.

"Luigi toss me the tool box?"

His brother hands the materials to him, and he continues to work. The basement they work in is huge dark, and roomy. Nothing is on the floor except hard concrete. Luigi works on a cabinet and washing machine at the same time. After another thirty minutes the two of them are completely finished. The plumbers exit the basement together, making there way up to the main floor.

"Thanks a lot for coming out you two. I'm sorry I demanded that you come out this early, but it really needed to be fixed." The costumer tells.

"No problem'o we're happy to be of assistance. Call us back if you are still having problems." Mario tells.

The man nods.

"I will have your checks sent to you by mail. You can expect it in a day or two." He tells.

Luigi and Mario shake hands with the gentleman before exiting. Mario drives this time. The sky is still covered with dark gray clouds, and a little light rain.

"So would you like to stop by our favorite coffee shop?" Mario asks.

"That sounds like a superb idea! Plus I need something to boost my energy a bit." Luigi says.

They quickly arrive in front of the place. The two of them step out of the vehicle, and head into the store. The plumbers sit at their usual booth, picking up there menu's. They look over the many different appetizers and meals. Not long after, a waitress comes to their table.

"Oh hello Luigi and Mario, it's nice to see your faces again! So what can I get for you today?" She asks, with a pen and paper at hand.

"I'm glad to see you as well; this is one of the best diner's in Brooklyn." Luigi replies.

He then turns back to his menu. He and his brother take a bit longer before making a choice.

"We will take two iced coffees, and two orders of four stacked pan cakes." Mario tells.

She writes everything down.

"Alright boys, I will have everything to you quickly." She tells.

"You can take your time Betty; we will most likely be staying a while." Luigi replies.

She smiles patting him on the shoulder. She walks off into the back room. Luigi and Mario look out of the window at the raindrops. The two sit quietly just enjoying themselves. Luigi is the one to break the silence between them.

"Business has been going well lately, we have pulled in some good customers."

Mario looks over at his brother.

"It's a good thing it is; last month we hardly had any customers. If we save up enough money, we can buy ourselves a new truck." Mario says.

There food is brought to them within the next few minutes.

"Can I get you guy's anything else?"

"No thanks, this will do just fine." Mario replies.

She smiles walking off back into the kitchen. Luigi takes the butter out of its plastic container, with his knife. He spreads the butter over the pancake that is on top. Luigi pours the hot syrup over his meal.

"I don't know why we avoided this place for so long." He says.

Mario takes a sip of his coffee, while pouring the syrup onto his cakes. The plumber looks over at a clock, to see that it is seven fifteen. Luigi and Mario eat and talk for a while. Soon they're both finished, Mario pays the bill and they exit together. Mario turns on the radio while his brother drives.

"Is there anywhere you would like to go, before heading home?" Luigi asks.

Mario is about to answer, as their vehicle is knocked off of the road. It flies over a few times, before coming to a stop. The heart rate increases on them both! What in the world just happened; they most certainly didn't run over anything! Both brothers look over at the other, making sure they're ok. The brothers un buckle, getting out of the truck that lays upside down. Both plumbers' eyes widen, to see a huge robot standing before them. Marrio himself has to stretch out feeling soar.

"Stand aside human, my only interest is Mario." The machine tells.

Both Mario brothers are confused on the situation. They sit there for a few seconds trying to figure out what exactly is going on!

"What is it that you want, none of this makes sense? And I know someone sent you, so tell me?" Mario asks in anger.

The robot laughs in its mechanic tone. This gets Luigi and Mario pumped, and angry. Luigi steps forward, putting himself a little in front of his brother.

"What do you know about Mario, he's just an average man like everyone else?" Luigi asks.

"I know nothing about him, or even this planet, but I've got orders to follow. Mario must be sent to the Phortex8W. I suggest you get lost, or your fate could be similar."

Now the two of them are even more confused than they were before. Giving the two of them no time to do anything, he jumps up and begins it's attack. The robot grabs Mario by his head and throws him into a nearby tree. His arm stretches out with a wire attached to it, grabbing Luigi swinging him around.

"This could have been done the easy way, had you stayed out of my way."

Luigi is slammed down into the ground. Mario gets up, performing a flying kick which sends the robot onto the ground. He looks up at Mario's blue eyes that show a true warrior behind them. Long sharp blades come out of the robots wrists; he jumps up swinging at Mario.

"Mamma Mia, how many tricks does this thing have?" The plumber asks himself.

Mario dodges the blows, as his brother comes to his aid. He slashes Luigi on the arm, which makes him bleed. Luigi holds the wounded spot while his brother fights back against the invader. Mario rips one hand off the robot, as some type of oil gushes out. The machine uses its other hand to punch Mario a few ft back. He falls to the ground out of breath.

"You're much tougher than I thought, but this little show is over."

The robots' chest opens and a device slides out of it. It's shaped like a gun; a beam shoots out of it zapping Mario. He vanishes once he is hit by the energy of it. Luigi looks over to see a cloud of dust in his brother's place.

"Noooo, what happened to him?" Where is Mario?" Luigi yells.

"It seems my time has come." The robot replies.

He looks down at his missing hand, as oil continues to drip. The robot explodes self destructing. Luigi yells out asking what happened to his brother, knowing that he wouldn't receive an answer. Luigi stands in shame for awhile, wondering why he could not have saved his brother. A tear falls from his eye.

"Now what am I supposed to do, where do I go from here?" He asks himself. looking over at the damaged truck, but decides to find a different way home.

**Galaxies away **

The main counsel sits in the room. Their captain re enters with some news.

"It looks like Mario has been taken care of; everything is going well so far. The hedgehog is the last of important matters we must deal with, before pulling forward. I'm not saying it will be a walk in the park with the two of them gone, but it will make things much easier." The captain tells.

"So is there anyone on the way, to eliminate the speedster yet?" Jam asks.

"Sonic is even more tricky than Mario, I sent a few troops of ours to deal with him. But that should be none of your focuses; I want you all to prepare for our upcoming invasion of the worlds.

"Yes sir, we will do that. Is there anything we can do for you in the meantime?" Kayla asks smiling, throwing her hair back.

"There will be nothing else that any of you will have to do."

**Brooklyn **

Over an hour has passed, and Luigi is now walking into the apartment. His head down, with much frustration and regrets. There were many things he never told Mario, and now he would never get the chance to. A few tears fall from his eyes. He walks over to the kitchen table and sits down. opening the letter that Peach sent weeks ago reading it. He is very surprised after he's finished.

"I can't believe it, Peach is getting married!"

**To Be Continue**


	2. One down one to go

**At world's end: Kinva's awakening  
CHP2: One down One to go  
**

The streets are calm with a clear night sky and breeze out to the west. The only thing that can be seen is the many stars in the sky, and a full moon. Everything is bland for the most part, except somewhere in the large city. Gun fire between the police force and gang members takes place, in front of a bank. An officer is hit in the shoulder by a speeding bullet! He holds in the pain, as he presses on his injured shoulder. Blood falls down his arm as he presses harder. He looks over to see two dead officers killed in battle.

"This is Officer White; we need some back up now! I have two men down, and another injured!" He yells over his communication device.

The criminals continue to shoot at the cops who take cover behind their vehicles. A few innocent bystanders have been injured, and are in critical condition.

"You coppers should just give up and leave. No one here is stopping this crew!" A guy says shooting a machine gun.

The bullets fly everywhere, splattering glass all over the street. A large amount of bullets speed toward the head of a cop, but something zooms in front of the officer catching all the bullets. The figure drops them down to the ground, looking up at the criminals. One guy drops his gun, with wide eyes putting his hands up to surrender.

"What do you think you're doing Jeff, put your hands down and pick up your weapon!"

"I'm not sure but if that animal over there is who I think he is, we won't be able to stop him." Jeff replies in a nervous tone.

"You dumb coward, I'll show everyone no one messes with us."

The guy pulls out a missile launcher and fires it off at the fury spiky haired animal. The criminals are surprised as he forms himself into a speed ball shape, deflecting the missile into the air with his dash attack. It is deflected and blows up an abandoned warehouse. Now all of the criminals are flustered picking up their weapons, and aiming at this un known character.

"Now lets not get upset boys, you should have predicted I would be here in a flash! I'm Sonic the hedgehog, just turn yourselves in and I won't have to embarrass any of you"

The crime leader laughs at his words.

"Gentlemen, show this hedgehog what where're all about!"

The group of men begin shooting, only to have their attempts dodged.  
With much speed Sonic zooms over, removing the weapons from them all. Passing by the police he grabs the hand cuffs, cuffing the thugs in less than four seconds.

"You guy's should be able to take it from here. I'm goanna get some of these people to the hospital." Sonic tells.

He looks over to see a little boy lying in the middle of the street. running over he picks him up, traveling to the closes medical center.

"Forget the backup, we just need the ambulance. We are located a few blocks from station square." An officer tells.

They arrest the nearby criminals.  
**  
******

Angel Island  


A familiar red Echidna rests in the grass with his eyes closed. The soft wind blows over his face, comforting him. Half a smile comes across his face, with his purple eyes opening. He looks up at the glossy moon. Nearby is the master emerald itself. Knuckles jumps to his feet looking into the sky, spotting Jets and Planes which approach at high speeds.

"I know just what those outsiders are after, but they will not get their hands on it. I promised I would protect the master emerald, and that is one I will not break!"

The flying vehicles give off sonorous sounds while they circle the island. Knuckle's fists tighten in anger and frustration. People jump out of the vehicles with par shoots, they carry with them weapons. A woman and a few men land close to Knuckles.

"That must be the creature that guards the diamond." She whispers.

"So how do you want us to proceed?" A guy asks.

"We are going to take it out quick and simple."

As they move forward a bit, he takes a step back with a grin.

"Stop right there, that is as far as you go!"

The humans jump back a bit startled surprised that the Echidna can speak. It takes them a bit for it all to sink in.

"Hello little fella, if you could please step aside so we can take the diamond? By the way I'm Sarah." She tells putting her hand out.

Knuckles does not shake hands with the woman, instead crosses his arms while frowning.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for; you've invaded my turfs and expect me to give up something valuable to me. You people are insane, I  
suggest you leave and not come back!" Knuckles shouts!

He does this to try and make his point clear, only to be laughed at by the group. With his short temper he is quickly enraged by this action!

"This will be the last time I'm going to tell you, move out of the way or you will be taken down. It doesn't matter what your choice is, because in  
the end the result will be the same." Sarah tells.

More men with weapons approach them, Knuckles puts his fists up ready to fight. Sarah signals her men to fire at him! The Echidna jumps up and knocks the weapons out of their hands. punching a few of the men to the ground, he performs a back flip giving him space.

"I asked nicely, and I will ask once more! Leave this island now!" Knuckles yells.

The woman throws her hair back pulling out a pistol and shooting at him. His quick reflexes and speed keep him from getting hit. He jumps into her grabbing her wrist and twisting it around, while throwing her onto the ground. The surrounding men pull out knives and staffs, and begin their attack on Knuckles. He jumps high into the air and on the way down kicks the men all in different directions. Some of them are knocked off of a cliff. The Echidna leg grabs another guy throwing him into a bush. He turns back over to Sarah who holds her wrist.

"Do you people get the picture yet; the master emerald is not going anywhere."

Sarah looks up at him with a slight smile.

"I'm interested to know where you learned your material arts skills? What in god's name are you; you're an animal that can speak with so much intelligentsia?"

The rest of the men back off from him, afraid to be injured.

"That in itself is a long story, but I will make you a deal. If you and your buddies leave now, maybe we can arrange something."

"Agreed, we will leave this instant."

"It's about time; I thought your ignorance would get the better of you."

Knuckles turns away from the group of people heading over to the massive emerald. Sarah smirks pulling out a device, and shooting Knuckles by pressing the button. He is electrified in place and falls unconscious. Sarah gets up on her feet while laughing.

"Haven't you heard the phrase never turn your back to an enemy? You pathetic fool! Alright boys, radio our guys in the sky to drop down the steal wires." She tells.

The group communicates with each other, getting ready to obtain they're prize. Helicopters and jets fly over the island. The many wires are thrown down and connected to the emerald.

"Mistress what about the guardian, this is a great discovery? An animal who can talk, just think about all the money we could bring in!"

Sarah takes another look at Knuckles who lays unconscious.

"Just leave him, I don't want any chances of him waking up and turning things to his favor. But he is really quite magnificent; I've never seen something like this before."

Stretchable latter's are thrown down to the group, who hop onto them. It takes four helicopters to lift the master emerald out of its place. The group begins its exit from the island. Knuckles's eyes open in time to see the last of the vehicles disappearing into the sky. He rubs his hand against the back of his head feeling dizzy. But before he's able to do anything the island begins it's decent downward, but with the strong winds it is also re directed.

"How stupid can I be, I should have seen that coming? Most importantly I need to figure out where they're taking it, and recover it."

Knuckles thinks to himself, knowing exactly who he would go to for help. A Hedgehog by the name of Sonic speeds through forest area. It is a bit hard for him to see b  
ecause of the darkness, but he spots a lit fire ahead. Getting there in a flash he comes to a stop in front of a close friend.

"Sorry I'm late Tails, but I had a few things that I needed to take care of."

He looks over at his fox friend who seems to be working on something. The fox wears eye goggles, burning two metal objects together. Afterwards Tails takes off the eye protection looking over at his friend.

"Hey Sonic, I'm glad that you could make it! I'm working on a new project, and was wondering if you would like to help me?"

Sonic smiles while stepping over closer to his friend.

"Of course I'll help you out pal, so what is it you're working on? I'm glad you're keeping yourself busy, nothing exciting has been going on these  
days."

"I'm going to call it Prower destroyer9, it's a body of armor I'm putting  
together incase of emergency. Here are some of the blue prints I have come up with; you can work on the chest armor."

"Ok no problem, I'll have it done in no time."

Tails continues to work with Sonic helping him out. An hour passes by, with the two of them working hard. Back in the city Knuckles walks around, looking for everyone's favorite hedgehog. But instead spots a friend of his, looking at dresses through the front window of a store. He decides to make his way inside to speak with her. As he enters she turns around smiling, recognizing the echidna instantly.

"What brings you hear, I haven't seen you in a long time?"

"I'm sorry I can't stay and chat with you Amy, but could you tell me where Sonic is?" Knuckles asks.

She puts a dress back on the rack turning to him with a frown and crossed arms.

"I never picked you out to be so rude, aren't you going to ask me how I've been? You're such a jerk sometimes!" She tells.

Knuckles closes his eyes for a second tightening his fists, before opening them again.

"Look Amy I don't have time for this, do you or not know where he is?"

"Yes I do. But I'm not telling you anything, unless you help me with something."

Knuckles looks at her with questioning eyes, wondering if to accept or decline. He makes a quick decision trying not to waste time.

"Alright what is it you want?"

She does not speak, but grabs his hand and walks him over to a chair sitting him down. After doing so she enters the dressing room with a few outfits.

"She can't be serious." Knuckles says, agitated and annoyed with the situation.

Not to long after she comes out in something else. Amy spins around a few times, smiling at Knuckles.

"What do you think of this one?" She asks.

"It looks fantastic couldn't be better."

She can tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't telling the truth, or enjoying himself.

"Either you start acting like the gentlemen I know you can be, or I'm not  
telling you where Sonic is." She threatens.

Knuckles looks up at her smiling a bit.

"Ok if that is what you want, honestly I don't like the color or pattern on this outfit." He tells.

"That's more like it!" She replies pinching his cheek.

The echidna frowns as she walks back into the room. When in the back room, Knuckles can hear her singing to herself. A few minutes pass, but when she re enters his eyes widen, with his mouth dropping a bit. She notices his fascinated expression blushing a bit. She spins around a few times, giving him a better view of it.

"I like this one; it really fits your personality." Knuckles says, in a loss for words.

"I'm glad you do, that means Sonic will like it as well." She says, with sparkles in her eyes.

She then walks back into the room. Much time goes by with her trying on different things, and showing her one spectator. She finally makes up her mind picking out what she wants to buy. Both her and Knuckles head up to the cash register, where Amy pays for the stuff.

"Will that be all for you today miss Rose?"

"Yes it will, and thanks a lot. Knuckles could you be so kind to carry the bags for me?" She tells.

Knuckles does not argue picking up the bags, exiting with her. Once outside he drops the bags to the ground.

"I did what you wanted so where is Sonic?"

Amy turns to him with a guilty smile on her face.

"Yeah about that, I don't have a clue. I saw him a few days ago, stop worrying about him. How about you and I go out to dance, if you don't know how I can teach you." She says trying to change the subject.

"Why you little lie…?"

He is cut off noticing some type of laser energy about to hit Amy! He jumps into her moving them both out of the way. The laser blows up part of the side walk. Knuckles looks up to see a cyborg of some sort landing on the ground.

"You must be Sonic the hedgehog; you have speed that is over the average. But from what I've heard you were much faster than that. I  
come from galaxies away to exterminate you!"

Amy stands behind Knuckles with him standing tall. Citizens of the city stand around watching at the side.

"I don't know why you want to kill Sonic, but I'm not him. In fact I'm looking for him myself." Knuckles tells.

"You're a very bad liar Sonic, what do you say you show me some of your abilities."

Knuckles turns his head to a side, looking back at the somewhat frightened Hedgehog.

"Get out of here Amy, things are about to get dangerous. Go, I want you to run right now!"

She runs away from him with the robot turning to her, it shoots a blast in her direction. Thinking quickly the echidna jumps in front of the blast, this tosses him into a car. The wind shield shatters on impact, but Knuckles is up quick.

"Say I was Sonic, why is it that you want to kill me!"

"That is strictly the business of my leaders, and will not be shared with you."

More robots of the same design come out of the sky, surrounding Knuckles. They all shoot energy blasts at the echidna. Knuckles jumps high into the air with their blasts colliding. He comes down kicking one of them into a light post. The energy blast goes into a nearby building creating a huge explosion.

"Are you androids out of your minds, you're going to kill innocent people!" Knuckles yells.

They do not respond, instead two of them punch the echidna through the wall of a building. He is knocked into a pile of baby diapers, getting up a bit slower this time. He exits the building using the front door.

"I don't know why you machines are here, but I know you'll wish you hadn't come!"

Knuckles jumps into the air, kicking into one of the robots who grabs his leg. The echidna is swung around and thrown onto the ground. Another of the robots lifts a truck high up, throwing it on top of Knuckles. The people who watch at the side are terrified! The robot then shoots a missile at the vehicle blowing it up. The group of cyborgs are pleased, and satisfied with their mission.

"That was easier than we thought it be, the boss said he had outstanding speed."

"I guess your boss was right!" A cheerful voice says.

The robots all turn to see Sonic holding Knuckles. The echidna is quick to break from Sonic's grasp, trying not to embarrass himself. The group of cyborgs can't believe what they are seeing. It happened so fast, they can't even conceive of it! Sonic turns to Knuckles who faces the robots.

"Hey pal, you mind telling me why these things are trying to kill you? Lucky  
for you I could hear the large explosion from the forest."

"Actually these things came out of nowhere looking for you. It's not me they want to kill it's you, and they're not saying why."

"Well it's a good thing I showed up than, can't miss my own party now can I?"

The cyborgs surround both Sonic and Knuckles.

"So I take it you're the Sonic we've come for? I guess we will deal with you both."

"That's if you can touch me! What do you say Knux, ready to show those guy's are team work?"

Knuckles just replies by nodding his head. Sonic zooms around one of the robots kicking him many Ft into the air. Knuckles jumps into the air gliding forward, and kicking one of them into a car. The people watching at the side begin chanting Sonic's name. A few minutes pass with Sonic and Knuckles with the upper hand. Knuckles and Sonic both throw a robot into the other.

"Enough of this, we have too much to do. Let's end this little game now!"  
One of the robots pulls out a weird looking device, aiming it at the citizens of the city.

"Say your goodbye's to your people Sonic!"

A blast shoots out of the device, but Sonic zooms in front of it trying to protect the civilians. He disappears instantly when he is zapped by the blast! The robot laughs in a mechanical way.

"I knew he would do that. I knew with that great speed of his, we couldn't get him any other way. Now he will spend all eternity in Phortex8W!"

All the cyborgs turn to Knuckles who stands with his fists up.

"So what should we do about this one?"

The robot with the device turns a button, switching the coordinates.

"Are leaders said nothing about this individual, but I feel he could get in the way. He will be sent to the Volcanz zone!"

It aims the device at Knuckles who begins to run. The blast is fired off following the Echidna and zapping him. Knuckles disappears as well. The citizens, who watched are now leaving.

"Are leaders will be pleased, this galaxy is clean of any real threat! Let's head back up to the space station, and give out the news. The invasion of the planets will begin tomorrow!"****

To Be Continue


	3. The invasion's

A day had come and passed

**At Worlds End Kinva's Awakening**

**CHP3: The Invasion's **

A day had come and passed. Luigi stands in front of a mirror looking at him self, putting on a black tie. He wears a white tuxedo with silver and black shoes. After finishing up in the bathroom, he re enters his room packing a few extra clothes into a bag. After doing so, the plumber heads down the stairs to the basement. He removes the boxes that cover a large green pipe. He jumps into the pipe, which transports him to non other than the Mushroom kingdom. Back in Station square, Tail's fly's over the city in search for the blue Hedgehog. Instead he spots Amy standing on a sidewalk, making his way down to her.

"Good morning Amy, how are you doing? You haven't seen Sonic by any chance have you?"

"Hello too you as well Tails, you're the second person looking for him. Knuckles was looking for him last night, but was attacked! Have you seen him?! Is he ok?!"

Tails looks over at Amy, confused on her concern for Knux.

"Hey wait a minute, what was Knuckles doing off of Angel Island? Wasn't he supposed to be guarding the master emerald?" Tails asks.

"He didn't say, all he kept asking for was Sonic."

"Sonic was with me last night, but after a huge explosion here in the city he left. I haven't seen or heard from him since. I wonder if Knuckles has something to do with this, they both might be on Angel Island."

"I hope you're right."

"You stay here in the city and continue your search for them; I'm goanna head over to Angel Island myself.

"Ok, but be careful. Something is giving me a bad feeling."

Tails jumps up flying away, heading toward his work area. Amy walks across the street as soon as the light turns red. In less than five minuets Tails arrives to his place. Walking into a back room, he heads over too an air craft he built getting into it. The fox starts up the engine and blasts off on his way.

**Mushroom Kingdom**

Luigi exits out of a green pipe which is located outside of the castle. Putting the strap of the bag over his shoulder, he walks to the front gate. The person guarding the door recognizes him instantly opening it.

"Long Time no see, it is great to finally see you again!!"

Toad jumps out at him, wrapping his arms around Luigi to embrace a hug.

"It's good to see you again as well my friend."

He lets go of Luigi, allowing him to step inside. He closes and locks it behind them both. The plumber again fixes his collar and tie. Traveling through the pipe was the cause of this.

"You can head up the hill to the castle; the main event doesn't begin until another thirty minutes. So where is Mario, is he running late? He had better hurry or he might miss the whole thing."

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Luigi replies, putting on a smile.

He walks up the hill knowing the truth that Mario may never show up again. When at the top, Luigi is surprised to see the many tables and chairs set up in front of the castle. A huge band play's music, with many spectators's talking and laughing. He makes his way over to the crowd of people. Luigi can see that he had never before met any of them. Someone taps him from behind, and turns to see Daisy. He looks her up and down; she wears a blue dress and bow in her hair.

"You look great Daisy; I forgot how beautiful you are. It's been such a long time since Mario or I, have been around any of you."

She blushes at his compliment.

"I'm glad that the two of you actually came, I told Peach the two of you wouldn't miss this. She was so worried that maybe the two of you were angry by her decision. If Mario is looking for her right now, he won't be able to see her until later." Daisy tells.

"Well to tell the truth Mario is.."

Luigi is cut off.

"Lets not talk about Mario, this day is about Peach."

He does not say another word, instead just smiles. Luigi looks over to see Wario and Waluigi playing cards with a group of guys. The two of them wear black tuxedoes. Daisy takes the bag off Luigi's shoulder.

"I'm going to take this inside for you; it will be in the front room with everyone else's stuff."

Luigi thanks her before she leaves. He walks over to an empty table and sits down. A woman walks over to the table.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"I'll just take a glass of ice water, thank you very much." He replies.

She writes this down, and returns to the bar area afterward.

**Angel Island **

Tails has finally reached his destination landing the vehicle and beginning his search. It doesn't take him long to discover the reason Knuckles left the island! The master emerald itself is gone! He fly's around, making sure Sonic or Knuckles are not around.

"Judging by what I am seeing right now, someone took the master emerald. This is probably why Knuckles went in search for Sonic; there is no need to panic. I'm sure they have just gone after whoever did this." Tails concludes.

He heads back over to his air craft feeling a bit relieved. All of a sudden something doesn't seem right to him, a strange smell in the air catches his attention. He looks up into the sky, to see many bright colors.

"What the heck is going on, am I hallucinating."

Following that, a loud sound similar to that of a bomb can be heard. Tails looks over and is amazed at what he is seeing.

"Is this some kind of invasion!!"

The sky is filled with many ships coming into the planets atmosphere. Tails heart pounds at irregular speeds.

"I need to get back to the city, if this is what I think it is we're all in trouble. Wherever you are Sonic, man kind is going to need you!"

Tails lifts off heading to the city at even higher speeds than usual. The president and leaders from all over the planet can see the invaders entering the planet through radar. Ships enter through the planet in many different areas of the world. The many televisions and radios around the world have been hacked.

"Listen to what I have to say humans, this is an invasion. Trying to fight against us will be useless; your weapons will not protect you against us. Just remain calm and allow us to do what we need to get done." Kyie tells.

He repeats his words in a few different languages, so that everyone can understand. The ships land on dry grounds, opening with the invaders running out with laser blasters. Throughout the whole planet, many civilians try and attack them. They are easily shot down, and imprisoned on the outsiders' ships. The militaries all over the planet get ready to battle against them. Amy hides between two bushes and a tree.

"I wonder what those guys want?! Please Sonic, wherever you are we need you." She says to herself, frightened.

She looks out from behind the tree to see a familiar Cat. It is none other than Big the cat, who walks through a large park. He throws scraps of bread onto the ground feeding the birds. Amy wants to greet him, but that option is quickly destroyed. He is surrounded and knocked over the head, falling to the ground unconscious.

"I don't know how much I can do, but I will not sit by and do nothing!"

The enraged hedgehog pulls out her hammer, charging the group of men. She is shot down to the point of non movement. She and the Cat are taken captive. Tails returns flying over the city, his vehicle is blasted down along with surrounding jets belonging to the military. The Fox jump's out and flies away from his vehicle before it hits the ground. It explodes into flames. Some of the soldiers that were also attacked, Para shoot to the ground.

"Man that sure was a close one, what in the world do these guys want. It's obvious there intentions are not good."

The Fox jumps into the air with both his tails spinning like a helicopter. He approaches the outsiders who shoot at him. He dodges the blasts being careful not to be Stroke. He speeds past knocking two of them onto the ground. He comes back around taking a weapon that lays un touched. He fire's off at them, while they do the same.

"What the heck is this thing? It looks to me to be a flying rodent of some sort."

Seeing no meaning to the situation, Tails tries to retreat. He dodges a few of the laser beams, but is stroke and goes down hard. One of the surrounding men pulls out something that resembles a whip. Throwing it forward it wraps around the Fox electrifying Tails. This is a way of weakening their foe to a point of surrender. He removes the rope like material afterward.

"Alright you little flying dog Fox, what are you? On our description of this planet, there is not supposed to be anything like you."

Another person from there group walks up next to him.

"Why are you even trying to talk to it? That is clearly an animal, when you have heard one speak ever let me know."

The small hero just lays there shaken up, with so much pain going through his muscles. Maybe it is the electric shock, or the hit he took from the blaster. He does not have a clue; all that is known is unbearable pain.

"Lets get whatever it is back to a ship, I'm sure our representatives will want to have a look at this."

Tails is picked up, and carried by the squad leader. Throughout the entire planet, the sound of explosives echoes! The people of the planet will not give in to the invaders demands, and will die fighting.

**Mushroom Kingdom**

Yoshi and Toadette have joined Luigi at his table. They talk about past memories and things they have done, when absent from one another. Everything seemed to be going well until Mario is brought up in the conversation.

"So where is he Luigi I can't wait to see him!! If he is looking for the food, they don't bring that out until after the wedding." Yoshi asks.

Luigi lifts his collar up a bit, looking down at his watch. Trying to change the subject, he asks how much time remained until it began.

"It should be starting pretty quick here, a little less than five minutes." Toadette tells.

Luigi gets up from his seat pushing in the chair.

"That should be enough time, excuse me you two."

The plumber walks away from the table, heading inside the castle. He walks passed many people, which travel the opposite direction. Luigi walks into a bathroom closing the door behind him. Walking over to a sink, he runs the water over his face. Looking up at himself through the mirror, he spots a person with blond spiky hair standing in a corner with crossed arms. Luigi turns too this person, who smiles.

"I'm going to take a guess, could you be Luigi?"

The plumber walks over pulling out a paper towel and drying his face.

"Yes I am Luigi. Have we met, I've never seen a guy like you before?"

"I knew you looked familiar, Peach has shown me pictures of you two. I am talking about you and Mario. It is good to finally meet you; I am Dave Peach's fiancé. Oh my mistake, I'll be her husband shortly."

The two share a small laugh while shaking hands.

"You better get outside, so that you can get a good seat. The whole thing is about to begin. Stick around afterward, I want you and your brother to meet some of my family."

"No problem, we can do that." Luigi replies, leaving the room.

Luigi exits the castle looking around too see all the seats are full. He tries to spot Yoshi, but cannot. Trying to find somewhere to sit, he can feel someone wrap their arm around his.

"Come on Luigi, I saved you a seat in the front row."

Daisy walks over with him to their seats sitting down. Not far away on top of a hill, intruders look down on the event through binoculars. They are none other than turtles, or known as Koopas. The group carries some equipment with them; one of them contacts their leader.

"Hello Bowser, I think we have figured out why there are so many people in front of Peach's castle. Please don't holler at us, but it looks like a wedding is taking place. I do not see the princess any where, which means she must be the bride."

"What are you serious?! Who is she getting married to; it had better not be who I think it is."

Everyone is silent, while looking down on the spectators.

"We aren't sure yet, but we will keep you posted."

It finally begins with the flower girls walking down the Ile. They drop down different types of flowers. Following them are a few different people. Dave comes down with his sister. The Koopas who watch from the hill are surprised at what they see. One of them takes a snap shot of him, sending it to Bowser.

"By the looks of it, she will be married to this man." A Koopa tells.

Bowser studies the picture for a few seconds, before shaking his head.

"Where did she find a pretty boy like this? Surely Mario is there, can any of you see him?" Bowser asks.

The Koopas take another look.

"No there is no sight of him, why is there a problem. I'm only seeing his brother."

No response from him for a few moments.

"This is not an issue; it's just a bit strange. It just seemed to me, that she was his sweet heart."

"Do you want us to interrupt this little event?"

"No that won't be necessary, just let her have this day. Besides I need some time to think."

Bowser ends the transmission. Back down on the Ile, the main woman walks side by side next to the father of Dave. It is the princess herself. The long white dress brings sparkles into the eyes of Wario and Waluigi, her face is covered. She smiles making her way to the front. She stands on the opposite side of Dave.

"Thank you all for coming today, we shall begin." The pastor tells.

Peach's eyes wonder off into the crowd, instantly her heart pounds fast in the excitement of seeing Luigi! She continues to look around, but realizes what she wanted most is no where in site. Further in, the two of them exchange rings. Dave removes the material from her face. Daisy looks around noticing something strange.

"Ok Luigi, where is your brother?! Does he think he is too good to be here?!" Daisy almost yells.

Luigi turns to her with a guilty smile on his face. Everyone around them can hear, including Peach and Dave.

"I'll tell you about it later, lets not interrupt this."

Luigi turns to everyone who stands before him.

"You can continue now, sorry for the interruption."

Peach wants to say something, but stops herself from doing so. She and Dave turn back to face each other, while the pastor continues. Toad sits behind Luigi, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Don't you think they make a good couple, I'm sure they will live happily together."

Luigi turns to his side, looking back at Toad.

"So what are there plans, do they have an idea?"

"Yes they do, Peach wants to have at least three children. I'm not sure if she will move to his kingdom, or she will stay here."

"And Peach do you take this man to be your lovely wedded husband?" The pastor asks.

She replies by saying yes while smiling.

"I now announce you..!"

Everyone looks into the sky to see large portals forming and opening. Huge space ships come out of them, flying over the castle and kingdom. Luigi and many others jump up from their seats. Lasers are shot down on the large group, who panic and run in different directions! Many chairs fall over in the rush. Theses invaders are widely associated with the others who invaded the previous planet. The suited up men jump out of the ships when close enough to the ground.

"Everyone remain calm and cooperate, our leaders have claimed this planet. Follow the rules or be killed."

Luigi charges one of them, but is knocked across the back of his head. He fall's face first into the ground unconscious. Peach screams his name running over to see if he is ok. But she and Dave are grabbed.

"This is a small group of people; I say we just imprison them all for now. Until we figure out what we want to do."

The Koopas, who watched from the hill, run off leaving their expensive equipment. The invaders do just that, within thirty minutes they have everyone who attended the wedding on ships. Luigi lies in a locked dark room, still knocked out.

**Many Galaxies away **

The captain and his group sit in there same little room, back at one of their home planets space stations.

"It seems everything is going better than we have planned, three different planets have already been invaded." The captain tells.

"What about Kinva? Do we have enough sources to resurrect her yet?" Jam asks.

"Not yet my friend, you just let our leaders worry about that. We just need to focus on taking over this galaxy of planets."

The group talks back and forth, discussing there further plans. The biggest question is what happed to the two greatest heroes? Is there still a shine of hope left?

**To Be Continue. **


	4. Dimension Phortex87

**At Worlds end Kinva's Awakening**

**CHP 4: Dimension Phortex87**

Standing within their main space station the group is satisfied with how things have gone down so far; Really how hard could it be with Mario and Sonic out of the way. It still won't be a walk in the park, but with the two of them out of the picture victory is drawing near indeed. Walking over the captain of the group finally has a seat with a wide smirk on his face.

"Good evening my council, I've received word from our guys down on the planets which we've invaded so far are progressing with great success. Take a twenty minute recess, I'm going to have a look at one of the prisoners who has been brought in." The captain informs dismissing the group.

**Phortex8W**

It isn't just referred to as Phortex8, but is also called the land of lost souls which roam around; in what many believe to be completely mindless. But than again that is only by myth, no living person has ever been to the realm and ever returned. It's one of the many tales which is told to children at young ages to scare them; it's especially popular around the time of Halloween blending in with the many other ghost stories and myths. Walking through the cloudy atmosphere it is hard for the individual to see much of anything. Just the other day he was living ok, finally pulling in more customers and bringing in more money. But all of that was taken away when he and his brother Luigi were attacked and he was zapped by that beam. Perhaps he is dead and is traveling to the other side! Continuing forward through the foggy like atmosphere he jumps out of the way just in time as something which resembles a warthog passes by!

"Mammia what was that thing? Where in the world am I!" Mario almost yells frustration building.

Not knowing if he's alive or not is bad enough, but to have no clue of his destination all but makes things even worse. Aside from his current situation he wonders how his brother is doing, from his prospective he probably believes Mario to be dead, which may not be far away from the truth. Not even taking three more steps Mario comes to a stop listening to his surroundings, eyes widening at what comes into sight.

"Oh that's not good, too bad I've got no mushrooms!"

Standing before the hero of the mushroom kingdom is a massive creature with it's bones showing in it's rib area! Alright that certainty is different, but this thing is much creepier than even Dry bones by a long shot. Large amounts of saliva fall from it's mouth just staring at Mario who slowly begins to walk the other way. Growling fiercely it charges Mario who yells out running the other way! Close to half a mile away there is yet another individual new to this world, walking around not sure what to think.

"If those robotic soldiers think they've seen the last of me, they're sadly mistaken. There's got to be some way I can get out of here."

Scratching at his spiky hair, Sonic just knows this can't be the end; staying positive is the best thing he can do right now. But there is a slight chance he could in fact be dead, but he'd rather not think in a negative fashion, after all that is not what he's all about.

"I wonder why those guys were trying to take me out any way; possibly Dr. Eggman is behind this. I just hope Knux is ok." The hedgehog says to himself.

With his splendid speed Sonic zooms out of the way of some type of animal that comes out of nowhere trying to bite into him. Completely on guard he moves out of the way again as even more of them come into sight out of the fog trying to attack him. Now this is cruel, even for Eggman; why would he send him to some place like this?

"Sorry to say but I'm no one's dinner, but I'll tell you what maybe if you guys can actually catch me you might have a point." Sonic says, even though none of them understand a word he says.

Readying himself to battle he counts them all up, taking note of where each and every one of them stands planning how he will proceed to protect himself. Just as the first of them attacks he forms himself into a speed ball smashing into it's face knocking the huge beast over!

**Worlds away**

Everything is busy as usual in the massive city with many working and others just walking around enjoying the sunlight. Walking down a sidewalk a familiar lombax holds up to his lips an ice cream cone enjoying the ice cold sweetness of the hot fudge. While doing so he waves out to some of the people who pass by, feeling really good about his day so far finishing up his cone throwing what is left of it into a trash.

"Hello Ratchet I'm glad I found you, how has the update to your space shuttle turned out."

The certain machine lands out of the sky next to the lombax.

"I still haven't finished Clank, but with another hour or two on it I will be fully complete. You know just the final touch ups and adjustments." Ratchet replies.

Clank nods understanding walking by the side of Ratchet. For the last two months the two of them have been able to rest without much of anything going on involving any evil schemers or threats toward Veldin. Just as the two of them are about to cross the street a familiar individual bumps into them both leaning over to catch his breath. Looking at one another both Ratchet and Clank come to the conclusion this individual has been running, whatever he has to say could be important.

"Hello Ratchet and Clank I'm glad I found the two of you..if the two of you aren't busy I'd like your help with something." The person says.

The two partners in crime again look at one another; when it comes to Captain Qwark you never know if what he wants is for a good cause, or if he's using you for his own personal gain.

"Alright Qwark tell us what's on your mind, and no games this better be good." Ratchet tells.

Scratching his head a smile forms on the face of Captain Qwark. If there is anyone he's ever needed to turn to for help it is Ratchet and Clank.

"Well you see there is this princess that goes by the name of Piya Haze, and well just two days ago her castle was robbed! But whoever did so only took a necklace which belonged to her, which was passed down from a great amount of generations!"

Hearing this causes Ratchet to raise an eye brow; why would Qwark come to them for something like this. Heck this sounds like something he could do on his own. This does raise a few red flags in the mind of the lombax.

"Oh yeah, Captain I think you can handle that; Clank and I are pretty busy at the moment."

Moving forward the two walk past him but Captain Qwark has no intentions of giving up running in front of the two.

"Please Ratchet, you're the best guy for the job! Plus the family has said they will give out prize money of over $700,000 if it is returned! I must have that money..I mean we need to get it back to Piya, it's a treasure to her!"

So it finally comes out, Qwark is obviously in this for the money; but the question is should they help or not. By the sound of it, he'd say the princess nor any of her family are in any immediate danger; but helping them would also be helping Qwark. Sometimes you have to look past certain obstacles and see the bigger picture.

"Ok Qwark we'll help you, so where exactly is this princess located? I'd like to speak with her before we progress with trying to find those thieves you speak of." Ratchet asks.

Straightening up Captain Qwark rubs two fingers over his chin giving it some thought. It doesn't take him very long to remember.

"They're located in sector C, and trust me when I tell you; they're very good people and I'm sure they will greatly appreciate your help."

Stepping away from Captain Qwark Ratchet informs him he and Clank are returning to what they call their home base. Before they even think about traveling all the way over to Sector C he must complete the updates with on his space shuttle.

**Phortex8W**

Sitting up within a tree Mario rubs at his head feeling relieved, that was to close for comfort. What in the heck are those things anyway, man he's got to get out of this place somehow. The longer he stays here the more his chances for survival decline. Looking down there are about six of the beasts who drool looking up at him! It doesn't make sense who would have wanted him dead, back in Brooklyn he hasn't got very many enemies and neither he or Luigi are well known to the status of celebrity.

"I wonder if'a Bowser has something to do with this. But if he wanted to attack me he most likely would have done it himself"

Thinking to himself while up in the tree he figures this probably isn't the work of King Koopa, besides he wouldn't try to attack him in Brooklyn. The only time Bowser would realistically attack him is if he were in the mushroom kingdom. With much strength together the three creatures charge the tree together bashing at it.

"Well that's not good! It's probably best I try and face them instead of trying to run."

Feeling the tree beginning to crack underneath him those things will most likely have it down in no time. Tightening a fist he jumps out of the tree smashing his fist into the head of the one closes. The others charge him from the side and as a counter he performs his break dance kick which causes them to stumble one even injuring it's ankle.

"I must come up with a real plan, I doubt I'll be able to keep this up for long. These things are'a dangerous."

Now more than ever he wishes he had his power ups! With those he could defeat these guys no problem, most likely in seconds. But to his surprise they run off in the other direction leaving him with crossed arms completely confused.

"Wonder what that's all about." Mario says to himself.

Perhaps they gained respect for him after what he did to them. Sometimes all it takes is a few good hits and an enemy will back off. Just as he begins to walk forward something zooms out of nowhere stopping in front of him! The spiky haired individual looks up at him crossing his arms as well.

"Well you sure don't look like the rest of the things I've seen in this world. Are you a human?" The blue hedgehog asks.

Mario's eyes widen as he jumps back a bit putting his hands in front of him! Did this animal just speak? But than again he should be use to it, especially being around Yoshi and even Bowser; and judging by the hedgehog's words it's not associated with the rest of those creatures which tried to attack him.

"Look pal there's nothing to be afraid of, heck even I'm not supposed to be here."

Hearing this really gets Mario thinking, so this individual isn't supposed to be here? Wonder what that could mean, aside from that he's able to speak something none of the creatures Mario encountered could do.

"Before any further action may I ask how you got here?" Mario asks.

Narrowing his eyes Sonic wonders if he should answer, but the question is innocent enough and straight forward.

"Ok lets just say I was having a good night until those things started attacking the people of the city. When I arrived to confront them during a skirmish I was zapped by their beam and sent he.." Sonic stops in mid sentence seeing the expression on the face of the plumber.

"Sounds like we're victims of the same group. I was zapped and sent here as well, but I have no idea why."

It is now Sonic's eyes who widen, why would the same guys who attacked him be after this guy? He's never seen or heard of this guy in his life; there must be some rational explanation for this, momentarily things just aren't adding up. If they didn't know before, both in their respected minds know it couldn't have been their most known villains; this is the work of someone who watched from afar.

"By the way I'ma Mario." He tells putting his hand out.

Smiling putting his hand out the hedgehog shakes the hand of Mario.

"And I'm Sonic the hedgehog. But really we need to find away to get out of this place, before we become food to the inhabitants of this world." Sonic tells.

Releasing each others hand Mario nods completely agreeing, and by the sounds of it whoever wanted them out of the way has big plans. Getting rid of them was just step one, but honestly he does wonder what's so special about the two of them? Is it possible the one's who sent them here aren't finished; there's a possibility more individuals are on their list to be zapped.

"Well standing around won't get us anywhere, we need to get a move on." Sonic informs

Both heroes do just that walking out into the fog having no idea where they're headed.

**Sector C**

Over an hour has passed and not being able to fully update his space shuttle Ratchet decided to go with his backup following Captain Qwark who leads the way to planet Jramrock. The lombax follows the lead of Qwark who lands his ship in front of a massive castle which stands close to four hundred fifty ft tall! Hopping out of the vehicle he and Clank catch up with Qwark who walks toward the entrance, and as he does a massive door opens with a beautiful woman stepping out wearing a crown on the top of her head.

"So I guess that must be the princess." Ratchet says to himself.

He and Clank run up to the side of Qwark just as a few more female persons make themselves present.

"Oh thank goodness, so were you able to find my necklace?" Piya asks looking Captain Qwark in the eyes.

"Not just yet, but I would like you to meet two friends of mine; their names are Clank and Ratchet. They will be aiding me in recovering you necklace."

Frowning somewhat she looks down on the two of them a nervous smile forming on the face of Ratchet.

"Oh ok, but I thought I told you not to return until you got my jewelry back." Piya tells.

"Yes you did say that miss Haze, but you see Ratchet wanted to meet you before we continued on with this mission."

"I thought you were the leader of this mission, that little rodent is expendable I'm sure. Now don't come back until you've got the diamond." She somewhat yells.

Her friends who stand by her side chuckle a bit as she closes the door in the face of Qwark who just scratches at his head turning to a somewhat angry Ratchet.

"Oh cheer up my friend, she didn't mean any of what she said; I'm sure she just wants her property back."

Returning back over to his space ship Qwark informs both Ratchet and Clank of the tracking device he was given which is linked to the destination of the Diamond necklace. Getting back into their space shuttles they blast off exiting off the planet into the empty ness of space except for the several space rocks which float around. After flying around for over thirty minutes the object becomes visible on radar! And up ahead is a huge space station which is probably where it is being kept. Letting Clank take control of the ship Ratchet gets into his space suit. Just as they did before they follow the lead of Qwark who lands in front of the space station which is positioned over a gigantic rock surface which is somewhere between 600ft by 700ft. Getting out of the ship fully geared up in his space suit Ratchet carries with him his standard blaster.

"Well so what are we goanna do just knock?" Ratchet asks.

Captain Qwark just shrugs his shoulder continuing forward, but jumps out of the way just in time to dodge a laser blast. Ratchet looks in the direction of where the shots came from narrowing his eyes.

"Space pirates! I should have known they'd be behind this." Ratchet says.

"Don't tell me the two of you were hired by the princess of Jramrock, if so I'd turn the other way; you won't have a chance against us on our fortress!" The leader of them yells out shooting at Ratchet.

The lombax ducks for cover behind a space rock. With that, one of the main doors to the space station opens with over 60 of them coming out fully loaded with different weapons. Seeing this Captain Qwark also finds a rock to hide behind while Clank still sits within the ship of Ratchet.

"Qwark we might need to pull back and rethink this, there're too many of them." Ratchet says over his communications piece.

"No can do buddy, there is no way I'm turning from that prize money." Captain Qwark replies.

Shaking his head Ratchet rolls his eyes at the ignorance and greediness of Captain Qwark. Sometimes you have to forget about prizes in situations like this. Just as the space pirates are about to close in on both Captain Qwark and Ratchet something from above begins shooting down on the pirates. But what happens next freaks out both Captain Qwark and Ratchet as they're both covered in balls of energy being taken up to the ship!

"What in the world is going on?" Clanks says to himself still sitting in the space shuttle of Ratchet.

Both individuals balls pop open as they fall down in front of a woman both groaning at the tough landing. Looking up at her sparkles form in the eyes of Qwark.

"We must be in heaven!"

Getting up he grabs her by the hand kissing it. Ratchet gets up as well shaking himself off.

"Who in the heck are you, what do you want from us? Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" Ratchet asks raising his voice.

Turning to the lombax Captain Qwark squeezes at Ratchets arm.

"Careful Ratchet, that's no way to talk to my future wife."

Hearing his words cause her to blush pulling out her magic wand.

"Like I was saying who are you?" Ratchet again asks this time more polite.

"I am princess Rosalina, and I could really use your help."

Before Ratchet is able to reply Qwark jumps in front of him.

"You name it beautiful, we'll help you with anything. Just as long as you help us recover that diamond necklace." Captain Qwark tells.

Ratchet again shakes his head realizing just how much of a douche Qwark can be.

"I'll send the luma's to aid you, and in return I'd like you to listen to my offer."

Both agree to her terms, and are a bit skeptical that those floating baby face life forms will be able to do much of anything. After telling them a little bit about the Comet Observatory she sends them back down onto the battle field with a group of Luma's. Watching off from the side Clank has grown even more confused.

**Galaxies away**

Sitting within a prison cell Amy Rose sheds a few tears, being caged up like an animal is not something she ever wanted to experience again. But it is much worse this time, she was hit a few times for being disobedient. Looking up at the ceiling another tear falls from her eye, believing she'd probably seen the last of Knuckles the night he told her to run. But what really has her upset is not knowing what happened to Sonic! Now more than ever he's needed!

**To Be Continue**


	5. Mission reveald

**At Worlds End Kinva's Awakening**

**CHP 5: Mission reveald**

Dodging a laser beam which barely passes his left ear; Ratchet wipes a piece of sweat which falls from the side of his face, knowing he barely missed one. Pulling out a bomb glove the lombax places it on his left hand throwing out bombs at the space pirates who retreat in the other direction. Within his right hand he still holds out his blaster shooting away at the enemies bringing down a few of them while the others dodge his attempts. He does his best not to accidentally blast any of the Luma's or even Qwark who're in front of him.

"Hurry it up Ratchet we're closing in on their stronghold, the faster we work the better the outcome." Qwark yells out.

Running forward while shooting his blaster, Ratchet watches as their enemies begin retreating backing up into their base. Through all of this something catches the attention of Ratchet, it's sparkling shine brings a smile to his face. Exiting out of the base with the item belonging to Piya is a Luma which floats above holding the item in which they came for.

"Qwark it looks like one of them has recovered what we came for, time to retreat buddy." Ratchet informs.

Shaking his head, Qwark couldn't agree more pulling back while still firing off at the enemy from his laser gun. Following the Lombax both return to their space ships while still being shot at by the space pirates. Getting into his ship Ratchet starts up the engine, taking off as fast as he can off of the base area of the space pirates. Lifting off a ball of energy appears around that of both Ratchet and Qwark's space ships.

"So do you mind telling me what's going on Ratchet? I'm completely lost?" Clank asks from his back seat.

Sitting in the front seat the Lombax doesn't really pay much attention to clank at all, turning off the engine. Clank's eyes narrow watching this action.

"Uhm is everything ok Ratchet? I'm really starting to worry about you."

The space vehicles of both Ratchet and Captain Qwark are brought on board to the Comet Observatory. The Lumas who aided them in the mission also return to the ship. The force fields around the vehicles of both Ratchet and Qwark disappear as they're both set down steadily. It is then that a shield forms around the Coment Observatory, with the ship blasting off into the darkness of space. Both individuals exit out of their ships Clank following Ratchet walking over to the main area where Rosalina stands.

"So what happens now, are you going to fill us in on what it is we can help you with?" Ratchet asks.

Standing in place, Clank is the most confused of them all having no clue what's going on; he hates being clueless in any situation. Looking away from the Lumas she turns her attention to the three of them.

"I'm glad I was able to come across the three of you, what I'm about to ask will take quiet some time to complete. But I need for you three to help me collect stars from several different galaxies."

Hearing her mention the word stars gets them all thinking, wondering if this woman is completely sane! That is crazy, there is no way they could even get close to a star without being burned to ashes!

"Uhm could you repeat that again lady, I thought I heard you say something about stars? Yeah that would be kind of...impossible to collect something of that size, not to mention we'd be disintegrated!" Ratchet almost yells.

Off to the side Captain Qwark shakes his head with a slight smile agreeing with his acquaintance. Just staring at them for a few moments, she grins putting a hand to her mouth snickering a bit.

"Is something wrong?" Captain Qwark asks.

Removing her hand from her face, Rosalina still smiles but at the same time tries to stay professional.

"No silly I'm not talking about the stars you're familiar with, but rather those which can serve as a power source." Rosalina tells.

Both Ratchet and Qwark look at one another, having no idea what she's talking about. Grabbing their attention once again she begins explaining to the three of them the history behind the stars and what they're used for. All listen in trying to get a full understanding of what it is they will be doing. It takes a good amount of time before she's finished talking giving them the necessary details of what they need to know.

"Oh ok I see...so how exactly are we going to know where to find these stars? And also why do you want us to collect them?"

Turning her attention to one of the Lumas she asks it to get a certain object for her, floating off out of sight it does just that. The group waits for it to return just standing in silence, and in the next minute or so it returns with two things which resemble that of high tech arm bands of some sort.

"These were specially designed to track down stars, and will let you know whenever you're 20 yards or closer to one. There was another I would have asked to take on this task, but currently right now I'm unsure of his location." Rosalina replies.

The two arm bands are tossed to both Ratchet and Qwark, with Ratchet the only one feeling a bit skeptical about this all.

"When I asked why you want us to do this, I meant what is the purpose of us gathering these things?" Ratchet again asks, but this time making himself even more clear.

"That is for me to know, but I can tell you it's for a good purpose."

Not knowing why they're even doing this makes him even more uncomfortable, but he must keeps a straight head and just goes along with whatever they're asked to do, given the fact they made a deal. But at the first sight of any potential deception the deal's off.

"Ok, but before we start this search of your's, we'll need to return that to it's owner." Ratchet says pointing at the object in which one of the Lumas hold.

"Yes that will be no problem, just point me in the direction of this place, and I'll get us there." Rosalina says.

**Phortex8W**

The two icons of two different worlds walk side by side through the foggy atmosphere unsure of what they may encounter next in this very strange world. But knowing the story of how the other was sent here, gives them the obvious conclusion the ones behind this have big plans in which they can't be in the way. Mario is still having a hard time trying to figure out why they sent him here, seeing as he's just a man.

"So how would you feel if you had to spend the rest of your life in this place? Me personally would die from this gloomy coupled in with horror surrounding alone." Sonic says.

"Besides that, we'd probably die from being eaten alive by whatever those things are which live here. Mammamia we've gotta get out'a here!"

Both share the same feeling about this place and want to get out ASAP. Staying here for much longer will lead to a definite death.

**To Be Continue**


	6. Returned Treasure

**At Worlds End Kinva's Awakening**

**CHP 6: Returned Treasure**

Within the dimension/world known as Phortex87, Things were a little quite for awhile. But just as expected, the creatures of the particular world come up on both Sonic and Mario trying to attack. Using his impressive speed, Sonic zooms out of the way of an attempted bite by one of them. Using his athletic ability, Mario flips onto the back of the one closes to him.

"I'm open to any suggestions, what should we do to bring them down?" Mario asks yelling down at Sonic who continues to run around.

Moving forward with on it's back, Mario reaches out wrapping his arms around it's neck attempting to try and suffocate it. Tripping up over a set of legs Sonic tumbles to the ground but is able to catch himself pulling himself up before any damage can be inflicted on him. Swinging it's head around, the creature is successful in getting Mario off of it's neck tossing him down onto the turf, loosing his hat at the same time.

"I think running away is our only option." Sonic says, while still maintaining a fast pace so as not to be attacked.

Recovering his hat putting it back over his head, Mario uses his exceptional awareness to flip out of the way of a tail whip which is applied by one of them from his backside. It may not be right now, or maybe even tomorrow; but if he isn't already dead, he will be soon.

"I don't think running will better our situation. If we put a stop to them, then we will no longer have to run." Mario says.

Grabbing one of them by it's tail Sonic zooms around using it against the beast wrapping it around it leg tightly, and as a result it roars out in agony trying to scratch at the Hedgehog but is unable to due to his speed.

"Aren't you forgetting something Mario? From what you or I have been able to pick up so far, this dimension we're in is filled with these things.

Mario shakes his head understanding what the hedgehog is getting at. Even if they were to take out this group, there would be much more to come.

"You have a good point; so I guess we're out of luck either way." Mario says not liking the situation they're in one bit.

Jumping and flipping over two of them, Mario makes his way over to the side of Sonic. One of the beasts breaths flames from it's mouth, with both Mario and Sonic dodging the attack. Finding a good opening for an escape, Sonic grabs hold of Mario using his legs to get them out of harms way. Traveling close to three miles away, Sonic comes to a stop letting go of Mario.

"Ghee I just wish there were a chance that we could get out of this place. I wonder what the percentages would be; if we were sent here there must also be a way to get out." Sonic says.

Looking up into the black cloudy/foggy surrounding, Mario puts a gloved finger to his chin, really wondering about something which has been sitting in the back of his mind since he was sent here. Both he and Sonic have concluded that they were sent here so they wouldn't be able to interfere with the plans of some unknown villain. But you just have to think, many more could potentially be sent here as well.

"What's on your mind? I can usually tell when something is bothering someone?" Sonic asks.

Turning and facing the hedgehog, Mario wonders how this individual is able to stay so calm and collective with what has happened to them in being sent to this death zone. Heck they probably won't be alive for much longer; last he checked there doesn't seem to be anything to eat in this place either.

"I know you and I went over this, around thirty minutes ago; but as great as you or I may have been in our respective worlds...there must be others out there just as great or even more dangerous. Well I really should speak for myself, when I say I'm one hundred percent human."

Sonic gives his words even more thought than before, realizing he is one tough gun, but at the same time he's finding it hard to believe that only two individuals would be on their list of to dispose of. It doesn't take a brainiac to realize he is one gifted individual, but just like Mario he's almost certain there are others out there just as gifted if not even more.

"As I said earlier, you made a good point when bringing that up. But I guess we'll never really know if we aren't to get out of here." Sonic replies.

That is one thing for certain, and to them there is nothing worse than dieing without knowing why. At this point it will most likely take extreme luck for either of them to get out of this place.

**Sector C**

The Comet Observatory Hovers in front of a castle eventually landing out over the grass. Both Ratchet and Qwark inform Rosalina they will be back momentarily as soon as they've taken care of this set of business. Hopping off of the Comet Observatory, the two of them walk side by side up to the castle door.

"I don't know about you Captain, but something just seems a bit weird about that woman. Sure she's beautiful and all, but I'm not sure if we should be helping her." Ratchet says.

"Beautiful, are you kidding...that is a complete understatement! I think her overall presence is what is making you get all nervous. I may not be right all the time, but she's trustworthy. Just look at her." Qwark says waving back at Rosalina who does the same.

Ignoring Qwark Ratchet continues forward with the two of them coming up on the door step of Piya Haze. Being the one to knock Ratchet stands back with crossed, now wishing more and more that he hadn't agreed to accompany Qwark on this mission. It's funny how one thing can lead to another, putting yourself in a situation that doesn't suit you.

"Well hello, it's good to see the two of you again. Do you have the piece of jeweler?"

Reaching into his side pocket, Ratchet hands the diamond necklace to the mother of Piya. Observing the expression on her face, the two of them can tell that she is more than pleased with their handy work. Opening the door fully, she invites the two of them in for a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, that is very generous of you; but honestly Qwark and I have some place to be."

With a smile on her face she won't take no for an answer grabbing them both by their ears, pulling them into the castle shutting the door behind them.

"I guess we have ten minutes." Ratchet says.

"That's what I like to hear." She replies grinning.

Following her into the dinning room, Qwark looks over at Ratchet sort of just shrugging his shoulders wondering what this is all about. Walking into the large space, the two of them are nothing less than impressed with what they see. Coming up in front of a massive table, she asks them both to have a seat. Not wanting to create a scene the two of them do as they're asked taking a seat.

"Just wait here gentlemen, and I'll be back momentarily." She says exiting out of the room.

Sitting back in his chair, Ratchet looks over near the area of the hallway wondering if he should try and make a run for it! Who knows how much time they could end up wasting while being here. Making up his mind, the Lombax begins to stand but is pushed back into his seat by Captain Qwark.

"Just try and relax Ratchet, I'm sure it won't take too long. After our little tea session, we can make our way out of here."

Looking up at Captain Qwark directly, Ratchet tightens his fists, wondering what else this guy could possibly get him into.

"Yeah lets hope so, cause I sure don't want to be here for long."

Waiting for over three minutes she returns with a tray of Coffee and tea, informing them both that her daughter Piya thanks them both for returning the necklace.

"So which would you two like, Iced sweet tea or Coffee?" She asks setting the tray down over the table top.

Both prefer and asks for a cup of iced tea. Handing them both a glass she begins telling them a bit about her family and it's rich history. Sitting in place listening for over ten minutes eventually turns into twenty and then a full hour! Finally starting to become agitated and bored, Ratchet taps a finger over the table top wondering when this will be over.

"It was nice stopping by and hearing about all you had to say, but we really have a schedule to keep. But don't worry we'll try and stop by again sometime soon and see how you all are doing." Captain Qwark says standing from his seat.

Seeing this as a great opportunity, Ratchet stands from his chair as well shaking hands with her, thanking her for the hospitality. Getting the galaxy address of them both, she lets them know they will receive their payment in the mail close to three weeks from today. Walking them to the door the two of them exit out, feeling completely relieved.

"Can I ask why you didn't do that over an hour ago?" Ratchet asks mumbling.

"Honestly I thought you were going to say something." He replies.

Still walking next to one another, both enter back onto the Comet Observatory where Rosalina along with Clank and many Luma's await them.

"What seemed to be the hold up Ratchet?" Clanks asks.

"I'd rather not talk about it, I'm just glad that entire episode is over with."

Pulling out her wand, Rosalina calls for both Ratchet and Captain Qwark to follow her while at the same time the Comet Observatory lifts off making it's way to space. Clank also follows the group who travels to the front area of the ship.

"Our first stop will be that of Dusty Dune Galaxy, the star tracker is indicating there are a couple of them located within that area." Rosalina says.

Both Captain Qwark and Ratchet look at one another, wondering what in the world is the Dusty Dune Galaxy! Neither of them have ever heard of that place in their life, and they've had their share of space traveling!

**To Be Continue**


	7. In Search of Stars

**At Worlds End**

**Kinva's Awakening**

**CHP 7: In Search Of Stars**

Finding somewhere to sit Ratchet rests his chin in the palm of his hands thinking about what they've got themselves into. There is so much work back on Veldin that he and Clank need to take care of that it makes it tough for him to focus fully on helping this woman who calls herself princess Rosalina. The thing that is certain is she's beautiful and her intentions seem to be pure. She did help them with one of their missions, so it's only right that they pay the favor back.

"It looks like we've arrived…if the three of you could make your way over here I'd like to explain a few things." Rosalina says.

The three of them listen to what she says walking up in front of her.

"Things could get really ugly down there, and the three of you should be aware there are beings lurking in the Dusty Dune Garden who may try and attack you. The best advice I can give is to stay away from them. They're only trying to protect their home turf."

"Sounds good to us; now let's get this thing underway. The last I checked none of us are getting any younger…chop chopp, let's get this show on the road." Ratchet says rubbing his hands together.

The princess looks down at Ratchet with a weird expression moving a strand of hair from her face, releasing a small smirk. She can tell that he's anxious to get this all over with, and in a way that isn't such a bad thing. The sooner they're able to gather stars and power up the ship the better. A small device is given to them to place in their ear so that she can communicate with them if it becomes necessary. She gives them the instructions on how to contact her from their end if they need any help or have questions along the way.

"Be careful boys…and good luck." Rosalina says.

Clank hops onto the back of Ratchet altering his parts and shifting more into a backpack/jet pack too help assist Ratchet. Following her to the small dock area the three of them are sucked into a huge ball of energy being lowered into the atmosphere of Dusty Dune Galaxy. Once set down on one of the sandy platforms, the energy ball disappears leaving the three of them behind.

"This is the part where we split up. According to this tracker there are five stars in total in this desert looking galaxy. Clank and I will take care of the three that are out to the North Western section and you can take these two." Ratchet says pointing down at the high tech radar armband.

Moving away From Captain Qwark, Ratchet positions himself trying to get lined up with the closes one to where they currently stand. Feeling that he's in an almost perfect position he looks up rolling his eyes at the excessive amount of quicksand in the area. He comes out of his train of thought feeling the hand of Qwark resting over his shoulder.

"What do you say you and I search them all down together? Come on old buddy, you and I are like the greatest duo to ever live. We'll get the job done twice as fast if we put our minds and efforts together."

Ratchet reaches back pulling Qwark's hand off his shoulder.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say someone is getting cold feet, and is afraid of the inhabitants of this galaxy. Let's get real Captain if we work together, that'll only slow the process of us finishing what we're here to do."

"But Ratche…"

"No if ands or buts about it, we're going to do this individually." Ratchet says.

Captain continues to wine and beg wanting to travel alongside Ratchet who puts a hand up disregarding what he tries to say. Clank blasts he and Ratchet onto another platform about fifteen yards from the first. Qwark looks down at his radar scratching at his head.

"How hard can it really be?" He says to himself.

Just as Captain Qwark begins walking forward something pops up out of the sand which causes him to shout falling backward and landing on his butt. He's never seen anything like it before! It stands close to eight feet tall but doesn't have any arms or legs! But it does have two eyes and a mouth, just like a normal human being would. Over the top of its head looks to be some type of flower with the rest of its body being constructed of round circles with large thorns pointing outward.

"Just when I thought I saw it all." Captain Qwark says with a gulp.

Qwark pulls out one of his small blasters telling whatever it is not to move, and that if it does he'll shoot. It doesn't seem to understand him at all, slowly moving toward him. He takes a few steps back keeping the weapon pointed at what he believes to be a freak of nature. Getting ready to pull the trigger he hears the soft voice of Rosalina speak through his ear piece.

"I see you've come in contact with a Pokey, they're friendly creatures but in your case I'd get away from it as quickly as possible. They will attack anything unknown to them, and we should try and avoid violence." Rosalina tells.

"Easy for you to say…but I'll stick to your suggestion." Captain Qwark says putting down his weapon and making a run for it.

Ratchet and Clank come to a landing Speedy sand planet/area located in Dusty Dune. The lombax again looks down on his radar seeing that they're very close to one of them. From what he's getting from the equipment given to them, the star is no more than twenty yards from where they stand.

"Sorry to bother you Ratchet, but something is coming right at us and it doesn't look good." Clank informs.

Turning and looking in that direction, Ratchet's eyes widen to see what looks to be a large missile coming at them. He almost wants to laugh at how slow it moves but as it gets closer he raises an eye brow realizing it's got two arms and eyes! Just as Qwark before him, Rosalina speaks into his ear piece.

"What you're seeing is a bullet bill, and I'd get moving before it reaches you. Bullet Bills explode on contact with anything." Rosalina informs.

Thanking her for the info he and Clank blast off away from the area getting them to a safe zone. Too their surprise the bullet bill still trails close behind them.

"I wouldn't be offended by a suggestion or two." Ratchet says speaking to Rosalina through the ear piece.

"Try and find a wall or something that you can lead it into before it catches the two of you. One thing to keep in mind is bullet bills aren't very smart."

Ratchet thanks her for the input trying to direct Clank in the right direction to where they can get this thing to destroy itself without harming them. Out in the galaxy far away Luigi sits inside a dark room with his back up against the wall. He'd love nothing more than to get out of here, but that is something that he feels won't be happening any time soon. In the following moments the room is lit up. Luigi is now able to see someone pulling up a chair and having a seat in front of his jail cell. The woman grins at him placing one leg over the other. She stays in this stance for an extended period kind of just staring at him as he does the same.

"Who're you supposed to be?" Luigi asks.

She widens her smile telling him to try and guess. Not wanting to be a part of whatever game it is she's trying to play, he sits back crossing his arms and looking away from her. She chuckles at the action by the younger brother finding him to be amusing.

"Ok I can see you're not in the mood to talk, so I'll be as straightforward as I can. My name is Kayla and I'm one of the ones responsible for you being locked up in this place. I also played a hand in which ultimately got your brother killed." She says.

Jumping up from where he sits Luigi grabs at the cold prison bars demanding her to repeat what she just said! His anger and frustration are put on display, which really gets her excited. She loves to see others suffer in pain.

"Those who're sent to Phortex8W are never heard from again. But I can assure you your brother probably didn't suffer much; the creatures of that world usually devour their prey very quickly." Kayla says licking her lips.

If he could Luigi would reach out and strangle her by the neck until she passed out, if nothing else but to wipe that stupid grin off her face. Tightening his fist Luigi sits back in the corner of his cell.

"How is the princess?" Luigi asks in somewhat of a whisper.

"Princess Peach or Toadstool is doing just fine. She's been complaining all day to see her new husband and she even asked about your brother. She seems to think somehow he's going to put a stop to us, sadly she has no idea what has become of the not so super Mario." Kayla says with a laugh.

Clinching his fists with even more anger, he doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to contain himself at this point.

**To Be Continue**


	8. First Star

**At Worlds end Kinva's awakening**

**CHP 8: First Star**

Successfully getting rid of the Bullet Bill which trailed them, Ratchet and Clank got back on track. Unfortunately out in the distance another of the massive bullets approached from afar. Putting a hand to his head Ratchet wondered how many of them there were. The way things were going it would take them a lot longer than necessary to retrieve the star.

"Sorry Clank but I'm goanna need for you to blast us off again," Doing as he was asked, Clank activated the booster pack blasting them into the air, "Good job Clank, now let's try and lead that thing somewhere it won't be able to follow. Better yet let's make it self destruct like the last one."

Picking up speed and power Clank shook his head, "I couldn't agree more, but neither of us knows how many of them there are. Who's to say they don't have an unlimited arsenal. This is why the unknown can be so dangerous, especially when it comes to an enemy."

With the nod of a head, he couldn't agree more with his best pal. At that moment the only thing on Ratchet's mind was to recover the star in their general area and move onto the next. From down below the Bullet Bill made its way upward toward them. Knowing exactly where to go Clank made sure it was hot on their tail before making his decision.

"I assume you've got this all figured out, but do you mind sharing the details of your thought process," Looking over his left Shoulder Ratchet clearly saw the Bullet Bill closing in fast, "Come on Clank don't leave me hangin."

Taking his eyes off the enemy Ratchet looked forward and could see Clank was leading them toward a huge rock floating out ahead of them. Slightly gulping he hoped whatever Clank was planning would turn out the way he wanted. As they came within a few inches of the massive solid, Clank increased the booster pack to full speed blasting upward. Both looked down to see the Bullet Bill smash into the side of the huge rock exploding on impact.

"Great work Clank now let's head for that star before another of those Bills show. Hhhhmm how do you think Qwark is doing with trying to obtain his star? I bet ten to one odds he's running for his life if in a similar situation to ours."

Nodding his head Clank agreed but didn't want to talk till they got their hands on that first star. Returning to the small section known as the speedy sand Ratchet pulled out one of his laser guns aiming it at a box.

"According to the radar I'd say our star is somewhere in that box. Bring us in close so I can get a direct shot off."

From the corner of his eye Ratchet could see yet another Bullet Bill in transit to them. Crossing the fingers of his left hand he was confident they'd be able to finish their business before it could reach them. Loading the blast as they got in close, Ratchet aimed it directly at the lock which was located in front of it. In one shot he blew the lock off just as they landed.

Stepping forward he kicked the box open! Just like that the star rose before them, giving off a strange sensation which made him feel as though he were dreaming. Its light shined bright, and for some weird reason he was able to feel its power but had no explanation to how. Slowly extending his arm he stuck out his index finger readying himself to touch the strange form of energy.

"Well I see you've finally found your first star, now grab it and return to the observatory. After you've done that we'll discuss what'll happen. Don't be afraid to grab hold of the star, it won't harm either of you." Rosalina spoke through Ratchet's ear piece.

Steadily moving his hand forward he grabbed hold of the star bringing it into both hands. It was unlike anything he'd ever held in the palms of his hands.

"Wait what about Qwark, has he been able to get hold of his assigned star? We can't just leave without him?!"

On the other side Ratchet could hear her giggle a few times over. Having no understanding of why he tightened his fists raising an eye brow.

"Don't be silly, we'd never leave your friend behind. To answer your other question he has not yet got a hold of his star."

Off to the side of them Clank noticed the Bullet Bill coming in closer with each passing second blasting them upward away from it. In the following moments a ball of energy appeared around them, carrying the two aboard the Comet Observatory. Hovering around for a little while they were dropped down in front of Rosalina.

Taking a few steps forward Ratchet attempted to hand over the star, but it escaped his grasp on its own traveling into the mid section of the Observatory forming with the small ball of light energy. It was obvious the circular energy increased slightly in size. By glancing at his face Rosalina could tell Ratchet was confused by what just transpired.

"You must remember that your objective for collecting these stars is to power the ship," Throwing back her hair she looked out in the distance, "If you check your radar you will see that there is still a lot of work left to do here in Dusty Dune before we can leave."

Checking his radar Ratchet's mouth dropped open recognizing there was another star on display that hadn't been there previous to them arriving, "Where'd that one come from, I could have sworn there were only two stars on the radar originally."

"Sorry I didn't mention that in the earlier briefing. Whenever you collect one star, another will appear until we've successfully collected them all in this area."

"Thanks for the heads up, but I think it's time Clank and I get back to work. Hold onto your seat beautiful we'll have this job done in no time." Ratchet told with much energy.

The Comet Observatory was positioned over two hundred feet upward from the Dusty Dune galaxy. Leaping off the ledge of the Observatory a grin formed on the side of Ratchet's face enjoying himself more than he was expecting from the beginning of agreeing to help. Clank initiated the booster pack controlling the speed of their descend.

Looking down at the radar they closed in on a massive Cacti planet where Ratchet believed the next star to be. In the back of his mind he thought about what progress Captain Qwark had made if any.

**To Be Continue**


End file.
